


Never Enough

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunken Confessions, Ficlet, First Kiss, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a belated birthday gift fordeirdre_aithnewho asked for 'Severus/Harry, alcohol confessions and clumsy/snarky flirting.' Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> Written as a belated birthday gift for **deirdre_aithne** who asked for 'Severus/Harry, alcohol confessions and clumsy/snarky flirting.' Hope you enjoy it!

_"Too much of anything is bad, but too much good whiskey is barely enough."_ – Mark Twain

"Why do you drink with me?" Harry's head lolled against the back of the sofa as he turned to look at Severus who was sat at the opposite end.

"You have decent whisky," he replied and finished the last in his glass as if to emphasise the point. 

"So does Minerva and I don't see you going to _her_ chambers practically every night...." Harry narrowed his eyes—partly to keep Severus from going double again—and came to the only obvious conclusion. "You fancy me!"

"Nonsense," Severus said. 

A little too quickly, in Harry's estimation, as he watched the colour creep into Severus's cheeks. Apparently aware something was amiss, Severus poured himself another glass and threw it back in spite of telling Harry regularly that he should sip it slowly to savour the complex flavours. 

"You do," Harry repeated softly and scooted closer. "You know what the best part is?"

"You're hung like a Hippogriff?"

Harry's jaw dropped open and Severus stood quickly, steadying himself with his hand on the arm of the sofa, the only indication he was as drunk as Harry was.

Well, other than that most shocking response.

Harry stood as well though he regretted it immediately as his head began to spin. 

"I'll see myself out," Severus said and made to turn but Harry clutched his arm with both hands.

"No, don't go," Harry pleaded. "Just give me a moment until the room stops spinning."

Severus snorted but didn't try to get away.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed for a few moments and took several deep breaths.

"Right, that's better," he said when he opened his eyes. "What I was going to say was, the best part is that I fancy you as well." He heaved a sigh and waved vaguely toward his groin as he added, "Though I'm afraid you'll be rather disappointed."

Severus rolled his eyes. "If that was what truly interested me, I'd be drinking with Hagrid."

Harry burst out laughing, the tension finally bleeding out of him. "So..." Harry gestured between them. "You and me?" 

"Is it so strange?" Severus said softly as he bent his head and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Not at all," Harry said then kissed Severus again.


End file.
